This project was initiated in July, 1977, and the data is insufficient for analysis at this time; the majority of the time so far has been devoted to the development of methods for assay systems. The goal of this project is to gain an overall picture of individuals' immunologic ability by assessing different immune functions and correlating the results. The three broad areas of this program will be data collection, research and service. The data collection and research aspects will be dealt with specifically in terms of investigation of serum antibody and lymphocyte responses. The service aspect will be in terms of a consultative function in setting up assays that use immunological methods, such as radioimmune assays for hormones, or fluorescent antibody staining in histopathology.